


Walked In

by AnimatedAaron



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M, Humor, Married Couple, Married Sex, Romance, Rough Sex, Sexual Humor, Strip Tease, Stripping, Workplace Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-13 00:30:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9097570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimatedAaron/pseuds/AnimatedAaron
Summary: Winry is working when her husband Ed walks in to congratulate her on working so hard. Post Brotherhood.





	

“Mmm.” Winry moaned. Ed’s hand slid under her top against her bare skin as he kissed her neck. Winry’s head eased back resting against the wall with a lustful smile coming in and an anticipated exhale. Having her husband feel up her bust and suck her neck made her a little, excited.

His prosthetic leg stood firm as his real one crept between her legs. The friction made her back tighten. Suddenly, Winry’s lips shut as she groaned loudly. Ed took notice and pride in this.

“Someone’s looking a little sour.” Ed said before kissing her. Winry didn’t fight it for one second. She felt Ed’s tongue touch her lips and she opened her mouth letting him in.   
The summer heat was starting to become unbearable and Ed’s sudden sex drive wasn’t helping. Winry was sweating and starting to grab onto Ed’s shirt as he took control of their embrace. One hand on her hip, caressing her ass, and the other on her breast slowly rolling her nipple. By the time they broke for air, Winry’s body was drenched in sweat.  
Ed let out a small laugh before lifting her top off. Winry surrendered to his desire raising her arms for him. She wanted to be nude just as much as he did. The top clung to her back just for a moment before Ed added a little aggression to strip his wife.

Winry felt the cloth jerk off her and hit the floor and she opened her eyes. Her husband was huffing, looking as if he had just gotten out of the shower, with a devious smile and eyes filled determination. He wanted her in the best possible way.

Ed should’ve been a little more patient with the t-shirt. If he had, Winry wouldn’t have gotten the idea to play with him.

“You want me?” Winry teased pinching the back of his muscle shirt.

Ed lowered his left hand to the bottoms of her welding overalls. The top half zipped down with the arms tied around her waist like a make-shift belt. To Ed, her question was an invite to undo the item. So why was Winry stopping him? Her grip on his wrist sent a mixed message.

“You didn’t answer me.” Winry said with a sensual wanton in her tone. “Do, you, want, me?”

Ed looked at her raising a brow before smiling back, “Yeah.” Winry let go of him, just to feel the bulge growing in his pants. Her other hand started to feel the scared yet muscular back. Her palm placed on his skin as her wrist elevated his shirt up. By the time she reached his shoulder blades, Ed had to raise his arms. When his sight was obstructed, Winry stopped.

She quickly snatched her top off the ground and whispered, “Put your hands together.”

Ed blushed a bit before doing as instructed. His fingers fiddled while interlocked awaiting Winry to continue. Bondage wasn’t really his thing but whatever.

(Smut Starting Here)

“GH!” he let out. Why? Winry pulled his trousers down and held the very manhood driving his actions.

“So,” Winry’s cheek touched Ed’s and her lips met his ear as she asked as quietly as possible, “What exactly do you want me to do?” Her hand started to shift back and forth methodically and Ed couldn’t take it.

He grabbed his shirt tossing it across the room no longer letting it be a blindfold. He needed to see the look on her face. His palms hit the wall cornering Winry and she could (literally) feel his testosterone.

“You! Me! Sex!” Ed sounded off tired of the game. He always was an impatient person.

Winry snickered cupping the alchemist’s chin dropping her top. She didn’t speak. She only pumped his rod faster. She didn’t let him kiss her either. Any sort of advancement Ed attempted, Winry just moved her head away while jerking Ed’s head.

He began panting and scrunched his face.

“Winry!” Ed froze. Mr. Elric balled his fist against the wall. He felt it coming up. Tightening his chest, Ed didn’t want to end their interaction like this, but he did want to cum. Dear God did he want to cum.

Ed grinned awaiting the release. Winry could sense it to. The pulse growing a tad faster as she kept her pace. Her sinister side gave Winry another idea.

‘Stop.’

Just like that, Ed opened his eyes as Winry just…stopped.

“Oh! I’m sorry.” Winry said with the coyest attitude she could muster up. Her hand let go and she placed her hands over her crotch acting like a censor (despite her pants still being on) as her biceps pushed her breasts together. “Did you want me to keep going?” She stuck her tongue out like a little brat. A very sexy, late twenties, brat.

Her thumbs dipped behind her bottoms pushing them down. Ed thought he couldn’t get any harder until he saw his wife with no underwear. She wasn’t fully rid of the cloth, but it was down enough to show how wet she had gotten treating Ed like a toy and while he was winding her up.

“Or did you want something else?”

Ed snapped. He rushed in taking Winry’s mouth into his as he set himself to enter her. Nothing stopped him from penetrating her this time. And Winry let out how happy she was to take him.

“OHHHHHH! FUCK!”

Like instinct, Winry lifted her leg up trying to discard her outfit. It tugged on her ankle for what seemed like forever but what was actually two seconds. Once on the floor, she repeated it for the other leg in one fluid motion then wrapped her legs around Ed’s bucking hips.

“Yes!” Winry hummed. Her husband’s torso rubbed against hers. His chiseled abs grinding against her stomach. She dug her nails into his back. She kissed him with all the passion in the world. Winry was in heaven as she was pressed up and dragged down the wall in this wild ride. It wasn’t fast, but it was certainly worth the price of admission.   
Between the hard thrust and his hands on her ass keeping her in place, Winry laughed at how this person she grew up calling ‘short’ was now driving her insane with his unbridled pumps telling her the greatest thing she ever heard from him.

“I love you! I Love You!” Ed shouted humping as hard as he can before making sure Winry would have a hickey by the time he was done.

Well, the simplest things can go a long way.

“P-prove it!” Winry gasped losing herself in the sex. “Fuck me!”

Ed scoffed, “I (grunt) I am fucking you.”

“FUCK ME HARDER GODDAMN IT!”

And that’s exactly what he did. Ed put every ounce of power he had into his thrust. Well, the energy he could spare. Not that Ed couldn’t lift Winry over his head, but he still needed to keep her back to the wall and her body up. Eventually, Winry had to uncross and let her legs slip off the small of his back. Ed stopped for a moment. Five agonizing seconds of no sex, just too easily lower Winry to the work room’s hardwood floor.

There, he went all in. Nothing to distract or divert his energy.

“FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! OH GOD! YES! YES!” Winry chanted hugging Ed even tighter. “I’M GONNA CUM!” She shouted.

Ed heard her and started going as hard as possible. He couldn’t hold it in anymore and was just waiting for her to let him know when she was close.

After almost fifteen minutes of rough, hard, sex, Ed ended it all with what inadvertently started the entire thing. A loving kiss on the lips right before he came inside, very closely followed by Winry’s own orgasm.

Her hands became tangled in Ed’s hair as her toes curled and hips twitched sharing sex juices with her spouse. As their orgasms died down, the two began to actually make out on the floor. Made sense. Cuddling was more comfortable when in bed and…they’re on the floor at 4 pm on a Tuesday.

Wait? 4 pm? Ed broke the kiss after a good five minutes and looked down at Winry in shock.

“What time is it?” he asked seemingly in panic. Winry didn’t seem to understand his concern until she looked to the clock. She didn’t say a word. Her eyes widening like a deer in headlights told him everything.

The front door opened and closed as a child’s voice made their hearts stop.

“Mommy! Daddy! Xing was awesome!”

Alphonse’s voice soon followed, “Brother? You home?” May Chang Elric was next in a sing-song tone.

“Hellooooo?!”

After all the swearing Winry let out, this, “Oh fuck me!” seemed the most appropriate.

The two blondes scrambled to collect their clothes and put them on. Their young son’s tiny rapid footsteps up the stairs made their hearts race. Winry aided Ed in putting his shirt back on as he got her bottoms tied. Why didn’t he just zip her up all the way? Because his brain was still switching on. As was Winry’s. 

“Where’s your pants!” Winry hushed.

“I have them on! Get your top!” Ed responded. “Hide the hickey!” He started to fix Winry’s hair to go over her shoulders hiding the sides of her neck.  
“Your pants Ed!” Winry pulled his pants up seeing as his pubic hairs and juicy booty were in sight.

Just as she was fixing his shirt, the workroom door flew open.

“Uncle Al & Auntie May are…”

Their son’s smile dropped.

His dad had his clothes on. They were wrinkled and he was out of breath, but he was fully clothed. His mother, had her top in her hand for some reason. Not like he hadn’t seen her boobs before. Winry never felt the need to be prudish around her child in her own home. But when the little boy did see his mother topless, she had just come out of the shower.

However, when she was out of the shower, she wasn’t blushing or had her hair in a fuzz while his father had one hand by her cheek and the other on her hip while she grabbed at his shirt.

The couple stared at their son with red faces unsure of what to do. It was do or die time. Winry tried to think of what to say and how to say it. Should she put it delicately or just be direct? Any mix up or poorly worded sentence could cause a problem. So delicately was best.

“Daddy?” he asked. “What are you doing?”

Ed laughed, “Your mom!”

Winry buried her face in her hands, “Damn it Ed!”

The son stood there puzzled. This was going to be a long talk.

END


End file.
